Not everything needs to be known
by DestructedYaoi
Summary: This was written back when I was a Narutard... A HUGE Narutard lol Anyways: My best friend and I decided that our Naruto crushes and ourselves had children! And this is their Yaoi ;3
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

The burning heat, from early in the day still lingered in the darkened sky. Sitting alone, he inhaled the fresh air greedily. He yawned as he stared up into the empty sky, the only thoughts streaming through his mind were 'Man moving, can be so tiring' he mentally sighed to himself, before removing himself up off the ground and slowly began staggering into his new... And still empty house. As he opened the door, the hinges creaked under the pressure that built up around them. Stepping inside, the odor of the new filled his senses, and the tiny voice in the back of his head whispered: ~I don't wanna be here...~

From around a corner the figure, of a beautiful woman appeared, she paused for a moment starring at the young boy standing in the door way.

Her sweet voice echoed through the hollow halls, as she said: "You going to be closing that door anytime soon?" she smirked as the sentence rolled off her tongue.

He just stared blankly into nothing, when his vision returned and his mind became clear again... He processed what she had just said, and softly mumbled: "Yea..."

He grabbed the back of the door, turning with it and closed it with a loud click. He sighed again and started walking towards the stairs, to his not so amazing room.

She watched him silently before asking in a concerned and caring voice: "Yuki? You okay?"

He stopped in mid-step, hesitating before making a fake comment for her comment: "I'm just tired... That's all... I'm going to bed... After all I do start school in the morning anyway... G'Night." he began climbing the stairs again, and disappeared from sight. In the moment silence was then broken by the sound of a door, being softly slammed shut.

She sighed, and whispered to herself: "Good night, I guess... Love you too baby..." A taller darkened figure appeared behind her, wrapping her in a tight warm embrace, kissing the top side of her head, before asking: "What's the matter Ayla-Chan?" his low seductive voice crawled through her ears.

"I think that Yuki's upset about something... And no matter what we do, I know he's going to hide it..." her voice almost a whisper, full of worry.

"It might just be that he's tired, give him a few days, I'm sure he'll be fine." He tried reassuring her.

Sighing she gave in saying: "I hope your right," and continued on, with what she was doing previously.

Lying in his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling, he sighed as he tried to tell himself everything would be okay. He rolled over to face the wall as his thoughts over took him again... 'C'mon Yuki... It's not that bad... Things could be worse... So what if you moved to a new place hundreds of miles away from your old home, so what if you left all your friends behind... You can adjust and make new ones...' Snapping back he sighed and groaned: "Awe! Who am I kidding," Grabbing his hair and pulling at it angrily, "I can't stand this... It's horrible." He rolled over again, burying his face into his pillow, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to over take him... Hoping that it would all be better in the morning...

_/As darkness surrounded him, blinded to everything, he raced into the unknown, his heart beating rapidly, he could feel the lack of oxygen seeping into his lungs, clutching at his chest, the rank smell of blood overwhelmed him, as he heard distant screams, with inaudible words filled his ears, as he fell to his knees, clutching his head tightly leaning over and screaming.\_

He woke up to the low irritable beeping of his alarm clock, smacking it fairly hard, opening his heavy bagged eye-lids, blinking into focus, he noticed he was laying on the cluttered floor, of an unfamiliar room. A small groan escaped his lips, as he shifted his weight onto his knees and elbows. Getting up off the ground he staggered slightly as he reached for the door knob, opening it tiredly, he stalked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him tightly, and locking it, he leaned over the sink, turning on the tap, and splashing water up into his face, as he talked to himself: "Damn dreams... Why do they always have to make things worse? I-" A loud rap on the door startled him, as his heart still raced, he answered with a loud: "Yea?"

A soft low voice almost muted from the other side of the door, asked: "You okay in there?"

"Yea... I'm fine..." And mumbled out... "At least I think..."

"Well then hurry the hell up... Or you're going to be late..."  
"Yea, Yea... I know dad... I'll be down in a moment..."

"You better be... Or else I'm going to have to kick some ass."

"Oh yippee..." He grabbed the towel that hung neatly on the rack behind him, patting his moistened face dry, before retreating back to his room to get dressed... For his ever so exciting... First day in a new school...

Racing down the stairs, to the front door, dressed properly in his uniform, he called out his good-byes, and left with-out another thought. He tracked down the sidewalk and began his journey, into the new world he had just entered. On his way to the high school, he passed by several corner stores, and stopped to pet a few stray cats, that he came across on the way. When at last the school came into view, as he approached the cross walk, everything seemed to instantly get filled with the bodies of others. They're making it very difficult to get to his desired location. But as he observed and weaved his way in and out of the people he realized almost half of them were wearing the same uniform as he. 'Oh great... if there's that many people out here... Just imagine them all crammed inside that building...' He sighed as he finally gained entrance into the school doors. Upon entering, he had to blink a few times, taking in the amazing and orderly view that was formed in front of him. He walked down the halls, looking for the office, to confirm his rightful place within the facility. After about 15 minutes, everything was in order, and he was warmly welcomed. Strutting down a deserted hall and down a flight of stairs he came across his first class room. Walking inside, he introduced himself to the teacher, asked a few basic questions and took a seat before the room was pact at the chime of the bell.

The loud noises of people chattering and a few fan girl screams, the class settled down, as was preparing for it to start. Before anything official started the teacher stood in front of the bored, and spoke in an oddly soothing voice: "Class I would like to point out that we have a new student among us today. His name is Yuki Uchiha, and I hope that you will all welcome him with open arms. And again, I am Jiraya-Sensei, and I am your Chemistry Teacher." Smiling he turned and began writing some notes, before returning to his desk, and start taking attendance. He glanced over to the empty desk, in the far window corner, that was graffiti, and worn down. Shaking his head slightly, and returning to his work. As Yuki finished the notes, and went to start to work on the questions, the door opened, and taller boy, with black shaggy hair, that covered his face, entered by making a huge scene.

"Alright, now that the party is here... You can stop being normal..." A few of the students shuffled, and all of them smiled almost ready to cheer, before Jiraya-Sensei's blunt voice broke the sensation with a stern: "Why the hell are you late Taikori?"

"Well why not? It's not like we actually do anything important in the lame class anyway..."

Sensei went to speak again, before Taikori gave him a devious smile... Then hesitantly he paused, before saying: "You're lucky your mother scares me... Otherwise I would have to kick your ass..."

A few 'ahhs' came up from around the room, before chatter broke out. From all the mixed conversations the few words Yuki heard from most of them were: "Damn, his mom is so fucking fine..." He shuttered from the thought of them actually like a guys mom... Then silently went back to work. Not paying anymore attention, to anything around him. The bell interrupted his concentration, and thoughts', indicating that is was time to move for the next class.

On the long walk to the other side of the school, through the overcrowded sea of people, he couldn't help but notice the fact, that the only thing on his mind, was the structure, and attitude of that obnoxious guy, from earlier. While being mesmerized, he had no idea where or what he was doing, when he made a painful contact with something before him. As he came back into reality he noticed he was surrounded by a circle of people, and before him was a big, oversized guy hovering over him, with a huge angered scowl spread across his face.

Yuki blinked to adjust to what was going on, when the guy bunched his fist into his shirt, raising him up to meet his face, as he spat: "You want to fight or something, you stupid piece of shit?"

He blinked before shaking his head, and answering with a quiet, and somewhat afraid: "No… Gomen…."

"Tch… I doubt that…" as these words were spoken, something painful made contact with Yuki's face, causing him to crash to the floor, with blood beginning to trickle from his nose and forehead. In complete shock he just sat there, his eyes wider than a deer caught in head lights. He watched as something else flew towards him. Crouching over, he tasted the metallic substance fill his mouth before he began to cough up blood. Looking up at the boy, he watched as he prepared to hit him again, closing his eyes, he waited for the contact but nothing came. Being some what brave, he opened his eyes to see the boy, lying on the ground with blood and sweat dripping off his face. A tall figure stood in front of him, with an offering hand held out towards him. Shaking slightly, he took it, and rose himself up off the floor.

"Heh, You okay there newbie?" A lower voice chimed into his hearing.

Nodding politely, and wincing at the pain that just shot through his chest. He grabbed at it, and held it in wonderment… 'Why does it hurt? I didn't get hit there….'

Looking at him concerned, he took his thumb and brushed it across his bottom lip, to rid of the drying blood. Licking it from his finger, he grinned, and spoke: "You should be more careful, and watch where you're going; I'm not always gonna be there to save your dumb ass."

In an un-amused scowl, he looked at him hatefully, "I didn't need your help… I could have got out of it myself." Wiping his face clean of blood, he turned and prepared to walk away.

"Oh yea… I would of like to of seen that. If you want to, I'm pretty sure, that Tsuki here would always love to re-own you ass."

Yuki scoffed, and began to walk faster, as he heard the oversized boy talking to his savior, "Damn you Taikori… That hurt… Why do you always have to do that?"

"Same reason why you continue to pick on kids littler than you. It's fun."

"Damn you… Teme…."

"Yea, Yea, Yea…" He shoved him backwards, "Get lost you oversized tank."

Tsuki growled as he turned and began waddling down the hall. Taikori cocked his head to the side slightly; as he gazed out at the direction the newbie went… Hoping he was still close by… But no such luck, sighing mentally, he turned and left the building, some what feeling down.


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Feelings, Nasty Desires

Approaching his door step, he sighed, as he placed the key into the door, unlocking it to gain entrance. Stepping inside, he turned and closed the door, re-locking as he leaned on it. 'What is the damn pain in my chest…? Why hasn't it gone away yet…? It hurts...'

Pushing off the door, he paused momentarily before deciding to head upstairs. Walking past the bathroom, he looked in and sighed again. 'Maybe a shower or something will help me think straight again.' He walked in, shutting the door behind him, with a click; it was locked, as he began to undress. Sliding open the shower door, he stepped in, turning on the water, to begin adjusting it. After it was the right temperature he turned on the shower head, and let the water beat down on his pale skin. Steam began to fill the room, as he thought out loud: "Why can't I figure out why my chest hurts so much?"

As a reply the tiny voice in the back of his head sung: 'It's his fault.'

"Who's?"

'That boys… The one that saved you…..'

"Nani…"

'Think about it…. Then get back to me.'

He rested his arm on the wall, and then placed his head upon his arm, inhaling deeply as he thought, 'His fault? How is it his fault….?' He continued thinking when the voice was just about to give in to his stupidity, he gasped: "No… That can't be it… Can it?"

'Yes it can. And I'm surprised you actually figured it out.'

"But… I…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and the sweet voice of a woman speaking, "Yuki… You okay?"

He quickly retorted: "Yea!"

Speaking again she said: "Well…Who are you talking to?"

"No one…. I'm fine really… Now please go away…."

She sighed, but granted his wish, and walked away… He waited a moment, and then continued with his thoughts: "But I can't love him… Not yet at least… It doesn't make sense…"

'Life doesn't make sense Yuki… Get used to it.'

Sighing he turned off the water, and got out of the shower. Grabbing the towel that hung beside him, he dried off, and then wrapped it around his waist, opening the door, and tracking across the hall to his bedroom. Stepping inside his room, and closing the door behind him, he threw the towel across the room, slipping on a pair of boxers, and then crawling into bed. He buried himself under the covers, closing his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

_/In the distance a faint light, light up the darkness. He slowly began to approach it, as he did; he heard that same voice that he talks to, chime in: 'That's right, keep going… You'll like what you're about to see…' Unsure whether to trust the voice or not, he continued forward. As the light got brighter, and closer, he gazed in to see a familiar structure of a guy standing in the middle of the light. Confused he called out to it: "Who are you?" He blinked, and then all of a sudden the figure was inches from his face, and replied, "I'm your darkest desires…" Taking a step back, he blinked again, and looked around for the figure, that seemed to of disappeared. He turned around to leave, when he found the figure there… Naked, Wet, and very hot... A blush spread across his face, as he fell backwards preparing for a major nose bleed. But instead he felt heat and excitement rise from his lower regions. Looking down he seen that his member had risen and wanted to be touched… As the figure got closer, he bit his lower lip, and clenched his eyes shut…\_

He awoken, with a jolt, he sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. He brought his hands up to his face rubbing it tiredly. He began to feel that heat build up again, as he lifted his blanket he seen that the dream had caused him to become aroused. Trying to resist the urge to satisfy himself, he bit at his lower lip as he felt his hand slowly getting closer to his member. Hesitant for a moment, he gave in and slipped his boxers down to his ankles, and began rubbing and stroking himself.

Moaning in the pleasure he was giving himself, he couldn't stop… He didn't want to stop…. "Ngh…. Ah…" stroking harder, he felt his penis twitch in his hand. Leaning his head back, he motioned faster, causing him to release all over his hand. Before he knew it, his hand was getting closer to his mouth, where he began to lick and suck the juices off. He shuttered slightly at the sweet, yet bitter taste. Panting softly he lay back down, running his hand through his hair, he sighed replacing his boxers back onto his waist. Staring up at the ceiling, his vision became blurred, and he found himself drifting back to sleep.

_/As darkness surrounded him once again, Still being blinded to everything around him, he raced back into the unknown, his heart beating more rapidly, he could feel the lack of oxygen seeping into his lungs, making it much harder to breath than before, clutching at his chest, the rank smell of blood overwhelmed him more than before, as he heard the screams that were getting closer and closer, with inaudible words filled his ears, until that voice rang through the screaming… 'I am your darkest and deepest desires' he could see that smug smirking look, as he fell to his knees, clutching his head tightly he curled up into a little ball, and began quivering and screaming.\_

Yuki woke up to find himself wrapped tightly in a comforting pair of arms that rocked him sweetly. He looked over his shoulder to see his mother holding him, with her head nuzzled into his back. She opened her eyes, to see him awake, she sat up properly, and caressing his cheek softly and calmly spoke: "Shh… My baby… It's okay." Holding him tighter, he breathed deeply, and talked back: "I know… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Yuki. You sure that your okay?"

"Hai, it was only a bad dream. I'll be fine. What time is it?"

"Umm… It's 8:30 why?"

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for school…" he removed himself from her grasp, and grabbed his clothes, throwing them on, running into the bathroom, fixing his hair, and brushing his teeth. He jumped down the stairs, messily laced his shoes and booked it down the route to his school.

Again being swept away in the sea of people, it seemed slightly easier to find the easy paths to take between them, a second time round. Taking his seat in the middle of the room, he waited for the bell to ring to start… And for some reason he was kind of excited for it today, even though he didn't really know why. The bell rang and swarms of student swept into the room, and much to everyone's surprise, that one guy wasn't late.

"It's nice to see you show up on time, Taikori."

"Oh shush… I have my reasons for not being late." He smirked slightly, as he looked over to the boy sitting in the middle of the room, giving him a half assed smile, he wandered over to his seat, and lazily sat on the chair.

"What was that unneeded look for?" Jiraya asked clueless.

"Haven't you heard? One of my teachers is failing me. So he called my mom…." He grinned widely: "And said he would wish to speak to her about my grades…."

Snickers escaped everyone's lips, and the 'hot mom' comments passed through the room again.

"Quiet now. We don't need to know about your damn fantasies of his mom! I feel sorry for the teacher that called her in… Who is it may I ask?"

"Orochi-Sensei…"

"Orochimaru…? Are you serious...? I really think that guy has a death wish…. Damn."

"Well if he does, it's going to be granted." He glanced up at the clock, grinning wider he spoke: "And wait for the yelling in… 3…2…1…"

"What the hell do you mean? You're going to kick him out of class?!"

"It's exactly how is sounds Mrs. Aburame."

"Really…? 'Cause the only sound I hear is all of your bones breaking!"

"There is no need for violence, I'm just concerned about his well-being, and pissed off at his tardiness."

A dangerous aura began to overwhelm the atmosphere, the woman's fists were clenched tightly, her head was hung slightly, and if it were possible, you could see the smoke spiraling around her. Before speaking another word, her fist and his face connected, watching the room fly past him he found him self being repelled to the ground, and the sound of a bone or two shattering echoed through the empty room. He grunted, as he felt himself being picked up by the collar of his shirt, he winced as the angered voice rang into his ears:

"Now you're going to listen, and your going to listen well. Understand?" he nodded in response, and through clenched teeth she continued: "Taikori is going to be apart of this class whether you like it or not. You are going to be fair and kind towards him. 'Cause if I hear otherwise I will do more, and then break your arm." She threw him back into the ground before turning on her heels, and headed to wards the door. "Consider this you first and only warning."

Walking out the door, she found the students from the class of Jiraya's huddled around the door to see the action; she glared over at them hatefully. Before making her exit, they grimaced slightly before taking their seats again, and making more comments about how hot she is when she's angry. Yuki looked over to the corner, to see the boy everyone called Taikori, smirking wildly, with his head leaning in the palms of his hands, and legs crossed on top of the desk top. He was really confused, at why he was smiling like that… But before he could think any further, he found himself starring at the boy, when he turned his head, and gave him a flirtatious wink. Yuki felt his heart stop and stomach drop instantly. He turned away with his cheeks tinted a fair red.

The bell for second class rang, and just as Yuki began walking towards his Humanities class, he felt an arm heavily lay across his shoulders. Looking over to see who it was and why they were doing this. When he processed who it was, he could have sworn his heart skipped a few hundred beats, and that he forgot how to breathe. Gaining slight control he stuttered: "T-Taik-kori- Kun? What are you…? D-doing..?"

"Heh, I'm surprised you remembered my name… By the way, yours is Uchiha right?"

"Eh?"

"Your name…"

"Oh…. No… I'd prefer Yuki." he blushed at his blond moment, and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Umm... Okay… Cool… Well I guess, I'll leave you be… For now… Bai-Bai"

Taikori removed his arm and turned to walk way, as Yuki spoke out: "Ah… Sayonara"

Turning back around Taikori wrapped his arm back round him… "By the way… You have a very nice ass." Grinning like a mad man, he turned again, and power walked away.

All Yuki could do is blush 10 different shades of pink, which made many people stare at him, for the remainder of that class. 'This is horrible… Why did he have to say something like that? Agh! I hate it when people stare at me weirdly….' Yuki thought to himself after that horrid class was over. Time for lunch break… Finally! Some time to his self... Walking out the doors, to the lone cherry blossom tree that stood in the distant background of the school, to where he found a nice spot to sit and relax against. Taking in the sweet scent of the flowers, and being able to breathe in the crisp air, invigorated him. Leaning back against the trunk, he closed his eyes, and prepared to clear his thoughts. What seemed like only seconds, he felt like he was being watched…? And it being him, he had to see who it was, and possibly tell them to take a hike. Partially opening his eyes, he found no other than Taikori crouching in front of him, looking at him with an odd look. His eyes widened and his cheeks tinted a pink again as he spoke softly: "Hi… Taikori-Kun"

"Heh, I really like the way you say my name… It's kinda hot."

"Nani…?"

"Heh, you look so cute when you're confused."

"Why…?"

"Why…? What?"

"Why do you have to say those things?"

In the distance a few of Taikori's fan girls stood there watching everything they did, with utmost jealousy. Glancing over in their direction Taikori noticed them, and smirked in a devious way, before he answered: "Because, it's true, and I enjoy watching you blush."

Before Yuki could respond to his comment, he found his lips being taken by Taikori's. Unsure what was going on he didn't respond at first, but then eventually gave in, and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Taikori smirked at this, and then ran his tongue across his bottom lip, before forcing his inside. He roamed his mouth freely, and enjoyed every second of it.

The fan girls watched in horror, as the two boys kissed. One screamed, and the other's cried out: "NO! HE CAN'T BE GAY!" dropping to their knees and began sobbing.

Taikori broke away, and smiled while pressing his forehead against the others.

"Heh"

"What?" Yuki looked at him confused, still blushing like crazy.

"I'm surprised you even went along with it. You're full of surprises Uchiha. I'm very interested." Kissing him lightly on the lips, before getting up and walking off, wearing his damn smirk again.

As the rest of the day past, he couldn't help but not to smile on his walk home. Something that happened made him feel almost giddy, and he couldn't hide it either. Approaching his front door, he unlocked it, almost skipping inside, walking to the kitchen, he noticed a dark haired man sitting at the table, with his dad. They both looked up at him with a kind of mean look in their eyes… "Umm… Gomen…" He began to back up slowly "I'll just go…."

"Wait a second now. Get back here." His dad pointed to the spot on the floor beside him.

"Demo…"

"Now..!"

"Hai…" nervous he cautiously walked over to where his dad specified. Standing in the spot he hung his head slightly, wanting that moment to be over.

"This is my son Yuki. Yuki, this is my boss."

"It's nice to meet you Yuki…" The unknown man spoke dramatically.

"Hai, You too sir" Yuki spoke softly, not wanting this to go on.

"I think he would do just fine." The man got up, and prepared to leave, when he spoke again: "It was nice seeing you Itachi, thanks for taking me up on my offer, and I will be seeing you later Yuki…." Smirking he walked off down the hall, and out the back door.

"Nani…? What did he mean by that dad?"

"By what…?"

"That! What did he mean by his offer? And me?"

Sighing Itachi crossed his arms on the table, before telling Yuki to sit down. "Yuki… Today… My boss, he was going to replace me…."  
"You were going to get fired?"

"Hai… And then he made a proposition…"

"Which was…?"

"He…. Well… He likes… Younger boys…. And some how knew about you…. So you are the key to me still having a job…."

"What… The Fuck Dad! You're selling me so you can keep your damn job?"

Standing up and slamming his hands down on the table he yelled back: "Don't speak to me that way Yuki! Know your god damn place! And you know that if I can't keep this job, our family is over."

"You still don't have the right to sell your kid!"

Not being to withstand his anger, Itachi lashed out at him, hitting him violently across the face. Leaving a dark red and print on the side of his face, shocked at what just happened Yuki stumbled backwards, and touched his throbbing sore face, tears welling up in his eyes. Gulping down the moan that wanted to escape, he spoke hesitantly… "I refuse…."

Still angered he calmly spoke: "You don't have much say in the matter Yuki."

Yuki began walking to the doorway, when his dad spoke again, "You tell your mom about this, I'm going to do more then just hit you…."

Now scared, he ran towards the stairs. On his way there he found the door opening and his mom walking in, he looked at her with tears streaming down his face, and tripped up the stairs. She looked at him with worry, and much sadness. His bedroom door slammed shut as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Itachi… What's wrong with Yuki?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and then mumbled: "Bad day at school, I guess…"

She looked at him questionably, "Are you lying to me Itachi?"

"No…."

"I don't believe you."

Getting up from his chair again, he walked towards the door way. "I'm going to bed. I had a long day at work today, Good Night."

Still worried about the sight she witnessed earlier she walked up to her sons' room, knocking on the door politely.

"Go away damn it! I don't want to see anyone right now!"

"Yuki…. Please let me come in."

"No!"

"Well, I'm coming in anyway." She opened the door to see her son curled up in a tiny ball on his bed, quivering and still crying, she sat beside him, and placed a hand lovingly on his shoulder, before sweetly speaking, "Tell me what's wrong baby…"

He simply shook his head, while sniffling.

"Did something happen at school today to make you upset?"

"No…"

"Did your father say something to you?"

He froze and shuffled slightly "… No…"

"Don't you lie to me too young man."

He looked around nervously, before sitting up quickly, startling the woman, and hugged her tightly, "He wants to sell me…."

"Sell you? How in the world would he sell you?"

Pouting slightly as he whispered, "Sexually….."

"Yuki… Your father wouldn't do that to you."

"But he is! His boss was over today, and when he left, I asked why he was here. Dad said he was going to replace him, and that in order to keep his job he was giving my body to him. Then he told me not to tell you, or else he'd do more than just hit me!" Biting his lower lip hard, as he realized the last sentence he just said. 'Shit…'

"He did what?"

"Nothing… Forget it…"

"He hit you?" Her eyes widened in anger and hurt.

"No… I didn't mean to say that…"

"Where…?"

"No where…. It's nothing."

"Tell me where Yuki…"

He held the side of his face, and mentally began to beat himself.

She lovingly stroked his face, and looked at him painfully. Before kissing his forehead, and whispering, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

"Don't be…." He hugged her tightly, still silently weeping, he yawned and fell asleep in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3: The Intentions

The next day, while Yuki was sitting in class…Early as usual… He was joined by an unexpected guest. Taikori walked over to him, leaning on his desk and enthusiastically greeted him, "Ohiyo Gozimasu."

Still depressed and hurt from his night, he quietly greeted back, "Ohiyo…"

"What's wrong hot stuff?"

"Nothing…"

"'Kay… Now I defiantly know something's wrong."

"How…?"

"You didn't blush… You didn't even stutter when you spoke… What's wrong?"

He turned his head away from him, "I said nothing…"

Starring at him wide eyed he reached out towards his face, Yuki brushed his hand away, and stood up, "Don't touch me."

"Yuki…." Concerned Taikori, forcefully, brought him into a comforting hug, and calmly spoke, "Tell me what happened."

Hugging him back tightly, grabbing the back of his shoulders, he felt his knees becoming weak, "Why do you wanna know so badly?"

"'Cause… I- I… I don't want anything bad to happen to my Yuki."

Smiling slightly he spoke, "You called me Yuki…" His eyes were half lidded when he rested his head against his chest quietly listening to his low heartbeat. "I'm having some problems at home right now… That's all."

"Would you tell me more… If I… Told you something… Personal?"

"You have something kept personal?"

Chuckling softly before saying, "Ouch, And yea actually I do…"

"I was kidding you know…"

"I know… Do you wanna know?"

He nodded as he hugged tighter.

Brining his lips close to his ear Taikori whispered, "I love you…"

"Nani…?"

"I love you, Yuki Uchiha…" He wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him closer, placing his other hand on his head.

"'Kori-Kun…."

"Hai..?"

"I… I-I think I love you to…" His cheeks became a faint pinky color.

"Heh, I'm happy to hear that…. Now..?"

"My dad…."

"Mhm..?"

"He almost lost his job, yesterday… And in order to keep it… He's selling me…."

He raised an eyebrow questionably, "Selling you?"

"Hai… And then he hit me, for refusing…."

"Selling you in what way? If it's what I think, I'm gonna have to smack a bitch…."

"If you're thinking sexually, then you're right…"

"Okay… Now…, Who? When? Where…?"

"Taikori…? What are thinking of doing? Please don't do anything stupid…." Looks up at him, saddened, and hoping he would listen.

"I'm sorry…. But no one hurts my Yuki…."

"'Kori…." Somewhat standing on his tip toes, he reached up for his lips. Noticing this he leaned over, and crashed his lips down on Yuki's, kissing him lovingly, and passionately. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss, and this made Taikori; wrap both arms around his waist, pulling him closer, to shut the gap between them. Grazing his tongue across Taikori's bottom lip, he asked for entrance, and being generous, Taikori allowed it. Yuki freely roamed his mouth exploring every inch, memorizing ever little detail. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Taikori, wrapped his tongue around his, and began a war of dominance. Yuki complied by fighting back, but unfortunately, wasn't strong enough to win against him.

Breaking away, Yuki panted, and whispered, "Thank-you Taikori…"

"Mmm… For what…?"

"Everything…."

The bell rang indicating that class was going to start. They both sighed, not wanting to let one another go… But they did, after Taikori kissed the top of his head, and smiling sweetly.

The day seemed to drag on… Time seemed to sit still, and the world felt like it stopped moving. Just before the last bell for last class rung to start, Yuki was called to the office. He walked in, and waited patiently for his turn, to see why.

Finally his turn came, "Hai…?"

"Someone's here to pick you up. They excused you from last class. Have a good day."

"Who…?"

"I said have a good day…"

Sighing not wanting to argue, he walked out the front doors, to find a fancy blue car, parked outside. Walking over to it, he looked into the window to see who it was… Noticing, it was 'him' he stopped and began to back away, when the man got out of the car, and said, "Come on Yuki. Get in the car."

"I-I don't wanna…."

"Yuki… I am not a very patient man. Now get your ass in the fucking car. Or…, do you want your dad to lose his job?"

"I don't care about his job. I know he'll get a new one."

"Then what if I told you… If… you didn't… I will have your family killed...?"

Thinking for a moment, Yuki realized why… "That's how you got to my dad isn't it? You told him, if he didn't give me to you, you would kill us…"

"Hm, you're not as stupid as you look. Now get in the car."

"No."

"Alright…" Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, he spoke again, "All I have to do is press send… And then bye-bye mom and dad. Do you really wanna kill them?"

Hesitant for a moment, he shook his head, and approached the car, getting in.

"Good boy."

Getting back into the car, he drove away. About half an hour later, they arrived at a… house?

Looking out both windows before getting out of the car, he spoke again, "There's no one around at the moment. But if you make a scene you'll be the first to die."

Nodding, Yuki got out of the car, and walked with the man, to the door. Unlocking it, they both walked inside. Gulping, Yuki began to get really nervous, as the man moved closer to him, forcing him up against a wall. He grabbed Yuki's arms, and pinned them above his head. Kissing and sucking at his neck, he began removing his clothes. Yuki squirmed, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks, as things went further. He began to rub the boy's member and then he forcefully kissed him.

Turning his head away, Yuki whimpered, "S-stop…"

Ignoring him, the man continued. Lifting him up against the wall and wrapping his legs around his waist, he ground his hips, with the boys. Whimpering again, Yuki tried to release himself, from the man's grasp, but was unsuccessful. Taking off his pants, the man shoved his penis inside the boy's opening, causing him to scream, and cry harder, as the pain coursed through him. Thrusting into him, the man groaned in pleasure, and smirked as Yuki continued to scream, and watched as blood began to trickle down his length. This continued on for about an hour, before Yuki tried escaping again, this time being successful he started to run, but pain shot throughout him, causing him to collapse, the man grabbed him, pinning him to the ground, and mounted him, continuing on, this time, more aggressively.

Again, pain ran throughout his body, and screamed, "N-no… Pl-pleas-se… S-s-stop…!"

The man still continued. Yuki endured 20 more minutes of pain, before the man moaned out, "Ah, Here is comes…"

Yuki looked back at him, with big eyes that pleaded 'Oh please no'. Grabbing onto the smaller boy's hips he brought them back with one last thrust releasing his seed into him. Panting and sobbing Yuki laid on the floor, he felt dirty, weak, and helpless. The man grabbed him by his hair pulling him up to his knees, before stating through gritted teeth, "I had fun, looks like I'll be keeping you." Replacing his hair with an arm, the man dragged him down a hall, to a dark, cold room. It was empty, and smelt horrible. Throwing Yuki inside, the man looked at him satisfied, closed the door, and locked it without a word.

A few days, had passed since Taikori last seen Yuki show up for school, and he was starting to become concerned. So instead of sticking around school, he decided to search for Yuki's house. He watched him walk part way home, for a few days, so he knew the basic direction. He walked for about 15 minutes, when he came across a house that had police cars, parked around it, and a man and woman, that had the same looks, as Yuki, standing outside, talking to one of the officers. Picking up his pace, he got closer to the house. Approaching the front gate he walked in a kindly asked if they were the parents of Yuki Uchiha. When the complied with a nod he asked, "Where is Yuki?"

"We don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Are you a friend from school or something?"

"You could say that… And don't change the subject! Do you…" He pointed at both of them… "Know where Yuki is?"

"No, we do not. That's why they're here!" They pointed at the cops, and silently sulked.

Taikori stood there for a moment thinking… And searching for something… When… suddenly… It came to him, "Boss!"

"Nani…?"

"Your boss…!"

They looked at him shocked when the woman looked at her husband and gave him a 'damn you look' "Where the hell does your boss live Itachi?"

"Umm… He lives in that big mansion, south from here I think…"

After telling the police about this, they sent a few over to check the place out. When they arrived, they thoroughly looked around then questioned his wife. When they found out he's hasn't been home in the past few days, they radioed back to the others, to explain what they found out. Really suspicious and worried they decided to search every abandoned building, around the city. Angered and not wanting to stand around doing nothing, he asked what the boss looked like. Thinking about it the description, that he was short, older, bit rounder, and had messy, shagged hair, it instantly reminded him of Tsuki. Then, a bunch of stuff began running into his head: Tsuki lives in the biggest house in the city, his dad is rich, and they all look alike... He also remembered that Tsuki and his dad always used to go to an old abandoned house 5 minutes out of town. Having a hunch that they would be there, he began running, Yuki's parents yelling out to him. "Where are you going?"

He didn't feel like getting into detail, so, he simply said, "Tsuki Volkan!"

Confused they just stood there. Taikori continued running, until he reached the city limits. Making sure he wasn't gonna get killed while crossing the highway, he ran out and across, making it safely. He continued running towards, the ally way that led to the house. Being stealth he made it to the front porch, before he watched the man leave. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched, but luckily he didn't spot Taikori…. After watching him leave in his fancy car, he checked the front door… locked, so he went around back, that door was locked to… Looking for an alternate way in, he searched the windows, and again, no such luck. So he made a way in. Breaking a back window, he crawled through, and began searching for his Yuki. Checking every corner and room, he began to become pissed off, everywhere he looked, no Yuki…. Hitting the wall, with all his might it dented slightly and he sighed.

Hearing a loud noise outside the room, Yuki got up and ran towards where he thought the door was. He quietly yelled out, "Hello?"

Slightly surprised Taikori replied back, "Yuki…?"

Tremendously relieved Yuki cried out his name. Approaching the door, Taikori turned the knob, to find out… Oh guess what… It was locked…. Going into a somewhat rage, he said, "Yuki, where ever you are in the room, back up."

"H-Hai…."

Taikori backed up, and kicked in the door, making it fall into splinters around him. He looked into the room un-amused, "Locked doors… Piss me off with a great passion…"

"'Kori-Kun…!" Yuki cried as he ran towards the taller boy, with tears running down his cheeks, he hugged him tightly.

Hugging him back he stated bluntly, "We have to go. He could be back soon…" As this was said, the sound of a car pulling up the road way was heard. "Shit, we have to hurry…."

Grabbing him by the wrist they ran down the hallways toward the back door, where a window was broken…. Going past the den, a voice yelled out, "Stop!"

They froze and turned around to see the man standing behind them at gun point. "Where the hell do you think you're going with my toy?"

Forcing Yuki to stand behind him Taikori, retorted back, "You're toy? Heh, I don't think it works that way. You see, if he belongs to anyone, it would be me, also, if you want a toy, use your own kid…."

Slowly beginning to back away, Yuki stumbled, and then the man shot the gun, hitting Yuki in the leg, causing him to cry out in pain, while collapsing to the floor. He held his leg tightly trying to stop the bleeding.

"No one tells me what to do, or talks bad about my kid!" He lunged towards them, and to protect Yuki, Taikori made it so that the man hit him and him only. Being pinned to the ground and continuously getting hit, Taikori told Yuki to run. But before Yuki could move the man had the gun pointed at Taikori's head, "Move and your savior here gets' his brains blown out."

Scared, Yuki sat there stiffly, not wanting anyone to get hurt, or killed. Getting hit again, Taikori began to cough up blood, as the man got off of him and walked towards Yuki, and grabbed a handful of his hair, and forced him to stand, "Now be a good boy and get back to your room, or do I have to kill him first..?" while looking over to the bleeding boy on the floor. Yuki shook his head, and was about ready to leave, when the man smacked him across the face. At that sight, Taikori hit an adrenaline rush, and with highly ninja skills, he grabbed the man's arm, twisting it forcing him to drop the gun, and release his Yuki. The man lashed out at him, only to get his punch blocked, and had it countered with one, with much greater force. This caused the man to hit the wall behind him fairly hard, Taikori picked up the gun pointing it at him, "Give up, or else I'll end your life."

The man began laughing, and spoke "You don't have the balls to do it kid."

"Oh yea…? Try me…"

"Then do it…"

Taikori stood there for a moment, lowered his arm, and turned towards his Yuki. Picking him up, so they can leave, Yuki screamed, "Taikori…! Look out…!"

Turning around to see a gun shot was fired, and the only thing that could be seen by Yuki was blood.

The thuds of a body collapsing echoed through the empty house. Focusing to see what was happening; Yuki rubbed his eyes, and found the man, and Taikori laying on the floor bleeding. Panicking, Yuki ran to his side, and stared down at him, horror filled his vision, as the tears began to flow faster. Sobbing out Taikori's name, he hunched over the bleeding boy, unsure of what to do, and the fact that he couldn't think straight didn't help the situation any better. He quivered in fear and sadness, and was having certain thoughts, of not being able to be with him… Before he did anything drastic, a familiar voice reached out to him, "Yuki… Don't cry…." The boy sat up, and wrapped the said boy, in his arms and held him tightly.

"Taikori-Kun…! I- I …."

"Heh, it's okay… I'm okay too. He didn't hit anything vital."

"Baka…!" He began sobbing on his shoulder, but some of the tears were happy ones.

Taikori began to pull himself up off the ground, and supported his weight on Yuki and the wall behind him. But Yuki being injured, he wasn't much help. This being said, Taikori sighed, and wrapped Yuki's arm across his shoulders.

"I can walk on my own thanks."

"Don't even start with me, you were beaten, raped, and shot in the god damn leg. Why they hell would you think that I would let you walk?"

"Ouch… Thanks for reminding me of all that." Yuki stated sarcastically.

"Gomen, but… Still….."

"You're not very literate you know that?"

"Shut up…. Baka…"

"Don't call me a baka, you dobe."

They walked out in silence, but once they reached the porch, the sound of floor boards creaked. Yuki looked behind him, and then looked at Taikori, noticing that the gun was still in his hands.

"You still have that…?! Why?"

"Shh…"

He listened closely and heard the sound again, only closer. His eyes widened as he pushed Yuki harshly into the ground, turning around swiftly, while cocking the gun, he pointed it into the door way, to be greeted by a feeling of cool steel pressed against his temple. Closing his eyes he got chills creeping down his spine, he breathed slowly, as the words: 'Put the gun down' flowed into his mind there was a hell of a unlikely chance that was going to happen. In one fluent motion he grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it backwards causing it to snap and for him to drop the gun.

Taikori kicked the gun away, and spoke with hatred: "Touch the gun and I'll kill you."

Glaring at him half-heartedly, he turned around and went to help the hurt boy lying on the ground. Looking towards the man, Yuki's eyes widened, and let out a soft scared: "Taikori…."

Then screamed, "He got up!"

Turning around, Taikori pointed the gun at the guy's head from where he stood, and shot at him several times. They watched the oversized body flop to the ground, just as the thud of the body making contact with the ground sounded, police sirens wailed, and hundreds of cops fled to the scene. They checked the man's pulse to see if he was still living. No such luck. And before they knew it, Taikori was being placed in hand cuffs, and tossed into the back of a cruiser, while Yuki was laid on a stretcher and into an ambulance.

He watched the cruiser with Taikori inside of it drive away, and the man being placed in a body bag, tears began streaming down his face, leaving a warm moistened design caress his cheeks as he sobbed out: "Taikori!"

~X: X~

The next time Yuki saw light was when he woke up in the hospital, he saw his dad sleeping on the side of his bed, with a saddened expression, almost like he just finished crying. He saw his mother talking to another woman, and what looked like at the moment, a drug dealer. He yawned, which made his mother turn and run to his side, she ran her hand through his hair, and kissed his forehead.

"Mom… Why were you talking to a drug dealer?"

"I'm not a drug dealer damn it." The shady man said.

"... HA! I told you Shino. That's what you get from running around hooded and masked, while wearing sun glasses 24/7"

"Hmph. Teme…" he sulked.

"Awe, But I still love you."

"Heh, Yuki, this is Awa, and Shino Aburame." His mother spoke/

"Taikori…!" He sat up quickly and looked around the room.

Awa shook her head, and looked at him saddened. "No… Not yet, I'm going to get him back don't you worry. But now I see why he was interested in you." She smirked and left without another word.

Yuki just looked at her confused, and then looked at Shino then his mom. They just shrugged and began talking to him.

~X: X~

At the police station it was busy like usual, and the line ups and everything were so long, but that aside, she was able to build up her anger as she waited. Going up the front desk, she talked to the male secretary, in a sweet voice and smile, hiding her anger at the moment, and said: "Can I see the chief, please?" She smiled cutely and waited for the answer.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Awe why not? Please?" she taunted.

"I said no. He's busy." He said plainly.

Slamming her hands down on the desk, she stood up tall, and released her anger. "Now you listen and you listen well damn it. You are going to get your god damn sorry ass up off that chair and take me to see him. And you tell me no one more time; I swear to god I will feed you to my fucking panda bear!"

"You have a panda bear?" he asked with a terrified voice, and a shaken body.

"Don't even speak. Just do."

"Hai…" He stood up as if she were a military officer and took her to see the chief.

Knocking on the door the man flinched as a stern, cross voice, tore through the door.

Opening it, the secretary stuck his head in, and spoke "There's a very nice lady here to see you sir."

"God damn it you ass-tard... I told you I'm busy."

"But sir she wont take no as an answer."

"Then I'll make her take it as a damn answer."

"He'll see you now. You better hope gods on your side."

"I don't believe in that bull shit." She retorted back as he walked away.

She fixed herself up, took a deep breath, sighed, and walked in.

"Well aren't you just a fantastic chief?" She said sarcastically.

"What part of no, don't you understand? You fucking bitch." He turned around in his chair to face her, but before he knew it he was being held up by the collar of his shirt and staring at a very scary and determined face.

"Now, I am going to say this once, and only once. You are going to release, the inmate named Taikori Aburame. No questions asked. Otherwise I will kill you. I don't even fucking care if your head of the police or not. Understand?"

He simply nodded as he was placed back down, and began fumbling for his keys he handed them to her, and told her to do what ever she wants, as long as she didn't hurt him.

She smirked at her win, and said: "That's a good boy." Opening the door she winked walked off.

~X: X~

Back at the hospital, Itachi began to stir, which was a sign for Ayla, and Shino to leave. She winked at Yuki and left with a smile. With a soft yawn Itachi rose up his head, and looked to where his son laid. Startled slightly, he stood up, with widened eyes, then calmed his emotions, and threw his arms around the boy, holding him closely. Shuddering slightly he just held him, but Yuki could feel he was hurt and sad, but was sorry and never wanted to let him go.

Hugging him back, Yuki said, "its okay dad… I forgive you."

He looked up at the boy, and sighed, as he began to speak, "I'm really sorry Yuki… I don't know why I would do something so idiotic like that. But I can promise you this; I won't let it happen ever again. I'm sorry…" A single tear dropped from his eye, as he stared at his son with the utmost love and compassion.

"It's okay dad, you did it so you could continue to support us… You did it to keep your job…"

"No it's not okay. Besides you don't need to worry about that anymore. They gave me the promotion, to take his place. I'm sorry that I hurt you…."

"I said I forgive you."

"I doubt it. If…, I know you… Which I do, your a lot like your mother for this kind of shit, you're not going to forgive me that easily."

~X: X~

The dimmed lights flickered continuously, the stench of sweat and blood lingered throughout the air. The psychotic laughs and soft moans along with loud skin slaps seeped around every corner. One of the only thoughts that went through her mind was "Oh Damn." That and the images of what actions were taking place. She tauntingly jingled the keys, watching all the inmates mold themselves into the iron bars of their cage, and began screaming in anger and happiness. She wandered through-out the skanky halls in search of her son. Walking down to the very back of the imprisonment, in a dark, unlighted, and dirty cage sat a lone shadow that shifted slightly as she approached.

"What you run out of man whores already Koi?"

"Shut up mom, not in the mood"

"Well fine then, you can stay her and rot for all I care. Ciao"

"No, wait... Gomensai, I haven't been able to sleep at all."

"Awe poor baby..."

"Can you please take me home?"

"Just one sec..." She checked her phone. "Yea I guess you can go home now."

"Why the hell did you have to check your phone?"

"I said I'd let you out at a certain time. So, are you going to complain or leave?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

She fiddled with the keys for a moment, then inserted the key and thrusted it inside, rotating it freely, it clicked as she pulled open the door, the screeches made by it seemed as if it was having an orgasmic feeling pulsing through it. She smirked slightly, confusing the boy that just emerged from his confinement.

"Nani…?"

"Heh… Its nothing, let's go." grabbing his arm she drug him out of the space and into the busy office again. Walking past the front desk, she threw the keys at the secretary and spoke:

"Thanks Hun. Make sure you give those back." She winked and walked away swiftly with the boy stumbling behind her.


End file.
